The present disclosure herein relates to a method of fabricating a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a method of fabricating a semiconductor package having improved reliability.
Recently, the development of information technique contributes to the development of various kinds of semiconductor packages. The semiconductor packages are mostly mounted on a package substrate. The package substrate may include a hard substrate and a flexible substrate. The hard substrate may include PET, PEN, polyimide, glass, silicon or sapphire. The flexible substrate may mostly include a polymer. The flexible substrate may be vulnerable to heat during conducting a package process.